


because i'm in love with you

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [20]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Arguments, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Skinny is an idiot, Unresolved Emotional Tension, because neither of them is good with emotions and they're both stubborn af
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny ist der festen Überzeugung, dass das zwischen ihm und Peternur Sexist. Peter sieht das anders.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 11





	because i'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsdothepanicagain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=letsdothepanicagain).



> prompt: “Just tell why you did it!” “Because I’m in love with you, okay!” + Peter/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/619621339119190016/just-tell-why-you-did-it-because-im-in-love)

Sie saßen draußen auf dem Dach der Veranda und rauchten. Ausnahmsweise fühlte Skinny sich beinahe friedlich. Das machte wahrscheinlich einfach die Mischung – die ruhige Kleinstadtnacht um sie herum, das Niktion, guter Sex. Und Peters Wärme neben ihm war auch nicht gerade unangenehm.

Entspannt ließ Skinny den Rauch in die sternenklare Nacht aufsteigen, als Peter plötzlich sagte: „Ich hab Justus und Bob von uns erzählt.“

Unwillkürlich zuckte Skinny zusammen. So schnell war es mit dem Frieden vorbei, und am liebsten wäre er einfach gegangen.

„Warum das denn?“, wollte er wissen. Er hörte selber, wie abweisend er klang. Aber das zu recht, fand er. Es ging Sherlock und Dr Planlos nichts an, was er tat, und er war kein großer Freund davon, wenn sie Dinge über ihn wussten, die er lieber nicht an der Öffentlichkeit sehen würde. Sein Ruf wäre endgültig im Eimer, wenn herauskam, dass er was mit einem der Satzzeichen angefangen hatte.

„Dachte, sie sollten es wissen.“ Er spürte Peters gezwungenes Schulterzucken neben sich.

Unsanft drückte Skinny seine Kippe aus. „Das geht sie nichts an“, stellte er kühl fest. Außerdem war das keine Antwort. Keine richtige, jedenfalls. Das letzte halbe Jahr hatte es Peter schließlich auch nichts ausgemacht, das geheim zu halten. Also… „Warum jetzt?“

Unruhig rutschte Peter hin und her, und am liebsten hätte Skinny ihn angeschnauzt, still zu halten. Aber das würde eh nichts bringen, dazu müsste er Peter schon festbinden.

„Naja...“, machte Peter unschlüssig und Skinny spürte, wie der Ärger in ihm aufstieg. Er hasste es, wenn Peter versuchte, sich um eine Antwort herum zu drücken.

Okay, nein, wenn er ehrlich war, meistens fand er es lustig, wenn er sich hin und her wand um nicht sagen zu müssen, was er meinte. Aber da ging es meistens um die Frage, was er gerne im Bett ausprobieren würde, und nicht, warum er so mir nichts, dir nichts eins von Skinnys besser gehüteten Geheimnissen ausgeplaudert hatte. Und das auch noch gegenüber den neugierigsten Typen der ganzen Stadt. (Skinny weigerte sich bewusst, anzuerkennen, dass besagte Schnüffler auch Peters beste Freunde waren.)

„Sag mir einfach, warum dus getan hast“, entfuhr es ihm genervt.

Offenbar war seine Stimmung auf Peter abgefärbt, denn auch dieser klang nicht gerade freundlich, als er zurückgab: „Weil ich dich liebe, okay?“

Das saß. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste war Skinnys Kopf wie leer gefegt. Das war nicht, womit er gerechnet hatte. _Liebe_. Das Wort tauchte normalerweise gar nicht in seinem Wortschatz auf.

Endlich kam sein Gehirn so weit wieder online, dass er hervor bringen konnte: „Nein.“ Er spürte, dass Peter ihm widersprechen wollte und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, das tust du nicht, Shaw.“

Vielleicht war es gemein von ihm, ausgerechnet jetzt wieder zu Peters Nachnamen zu greifen. Aber es war irgendwie befriedigend, wie er bei dem Namen zusammen zuckte.

„Doch“, entgegnete Peter stur, und Skinny wusste, was gerade passierte. Wie ein Maulesel stemmte Peter die Füße in den metaphorischen Boden und würde sich jedem Versuch widersetzen, ihn von seiner Meinung abzubringen.

Skinny konnte das Gefühl, das diese Erkenntnis in seiner Brust auslöste, nicht identifizieren. Und er wollte es auch nicht, denn es fühlte sich viel zu sanft an.

Er hasste Peters Dickköpfigkeit. Genau, das war es. Er _hasste_ ihn.

„Es ist nur Sex“, widersprach er trotzdem, obwohl es in seinen eigenen Ohren irgendwie lahm klang.

Peter lachte unfroh. „Klar. Deswegen bist du auch noch hier. Und deswegen hast du in letzter Zeit auch immer hier geschlafen. Und deswegen haben wir letzte Woche den ganzen Tag Horrorfilme geguckt.“

Es klang, als wollte er noch mehr Beweise aufzählen, aber Skinny fiel ihm ins Wort. „Okay, okay“, gab er zu, „Vielleicht kommen wir ganz gut klar. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass… dass...“ Er brachte das Wort nicht einmal raus.

Die Vorstellung allein war doch schon lächerlich. Das ausgerechnet Peter Shaw sich in ihn, Skinny Norris, den stadtbekannten Versager, _verliebt_ haben sollte.

Peter zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn du das sagst“, erwiderte er, auf eine Weise, die ganz deutlich sagte, was er von Skinnys Meinung zu der Sache hielt. „Kommst du jetzt mit ins Bett, oder willst du lieber nach Hause laufen, weil das hier ja _nur Sex_ ist?“

Der Spott in seiner Stimme war unerwartet beißend, und Skinny dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, ob er einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort vom Dach klettern und zurück zu seiner Wohnung gehen sollte. Aber dann dachte er an das kalte, leere Bett, das ihn da erwartete. Im Gegensatz zu dem schön warmen direkt hinter ihm.

Also seufzte er tief, und folgte dann Peter, der bereits ins Innere geklettert war, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Und als Skinny die Jeans zu Boden fallen ließ und zu ihm unter die Decke krabbelte, musste er unzufrieden zugeben, dass es vielleicht doch nicht _nur_ Sex war.


End file.
